


oo-wee.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [61]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, M/M, Post-Beatles, Public Blow Jobs, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: “70S SMUT LENNSTARR GOOO”





	oo-wee.

1974,

The room was a maze of cigarette smoke and booze riddled people dancing and talking amongst themselves in the background of the loud music that played in increasing volume. John lounged on an ever stretching velvet couch; his vision was blurry as all hell though he wore his glasses. He blamed it on the polluted air, well knowing the amount of weed and alcohol in his system surely were no help.

He was not alone in the crowd. Somewhere his girlfriend May were chatting with friends who he did not care much about. Several of his own friends were scattered around the room, paying him no mind other than the few occasional glances. He wasn’t being antisocial, he talked when talked to but he didn’t feel up for much right at that moment so he stayed splayed out on the hard couch and counted the cracks in the ceiling. 

He stayed largely undisturbed the minutes following, counting the cracks over and over again as he slowly sobered up. It was interrupted suddenly when the couch dipped by his head and he looked over his head with narrowed eyes to see a fully bearded man staring down at him. It took him a few seconds spent blinking before recognising the man to be Ringo Starr; his old pal! He shot up in his seat and wrapped the man in a sweaty hug.

“Ringo, old man, you’re here too!” he beamed as he pulled away with his hands resting on the drummer’s shoulders. Ringo laughed and nodded; his deep blue eyes squinting as he gave a large smile.

“I am!” 

His laughter was inviting and long missed, “and so are you!”

His breath smelled of whiskey and tobacco but so did John’s and it filled the little air that was shifting between them. John inched dangerously closer to Ringo as he thought of how much he had missed the man but paid no mind to how it looked to other people for he was already in his own little bubble together with his long-time friend. He squeezed Ringo’s soft shoulders where his hands still rested. He had no plans to let go anytime soon; he had missed his friend terribly, though it hadn’t been horribly long since they last saw each other. John became less and less aware of his surroundings as Ringo’s hands crept to his waist to grope the soft and tender flesh hiding beneath tight-fitting tee. John slowly moved his way to Ringo’s neck to kiss the salty flesh and felt as Ringo grip tightened around his shirt as nipped on the sweating flesh.

John slid down to kneel between Ringo’s open wide legs and his low chuckles sent sparks to John’s hardening groin. The table hid John from out of sight and only the most astute person would even notice him there as he slowly worked open Ringo’s pants. The older man leaned back and closed his eyes with a hand on John’s head as the former Beatles freed the drummer’s length from the prison of his jeans and slowly licked it in torturous moves making, in turn, Ringo’s grip on his hair tighter. John smirked, understanding the meaning of the pull, and swallowed Ringo’s cock whole and with expertise. Fuck, John hadn’t sucked a cock in a long while and it was so goddamn missed and so he did his best to place the man above him; the man with rings tangled up in his curling hair. 

It didn’t take long for Ringo to reach his climax. No one he had ever been with had ever sucked him off quite like John and the longer his warm mouth was around his throbbing length, the sooner he felt his limit being reached. He tucked ever so slightly on the light brown locks as a warning before shooting into the warm abyss. Ringo watched the guitarist swallow him up and took deep breaths as the man pulled away and tucked him back into his trousers while hands rested heavily on his thighs. 

John winked and rested his head atop of his hands, “goodnight, Vienna.”


End file.
